Awkward
by The Royal Wolf
Summary: "Look, I can't go back to Hell, alright? It'd be awkward." "Awkward?" "Yeah, Satan and I haven't talked since our big break up. I'd rather not reopen old wounds."


Chapter 1

 _Wow she finally did it, Hell has frozen over,_ Yang thinks as she feels the frosty air, and takes in the white landscape.

"You messed up Yang," Ruby, her little sister, remarks from next to her, "she literally froze Hell over because of you."

Her little sister was staring out at the white wasteland before them in awe before turning to Yang to continue, "I think it would be best if you give her some time to calm down before you see her again."

"I haven't seen her since we broke up!" Yang protested, "Why are you blaming me for this?"

"Because I've never seen her get so mad at anyone else Yang," Ruby responded blandly, "I think she may have moved on to the anger stage of grief."

"Right, so any suggestions on what I should do?"

"Well you were always talking about making a life for yourself on Earth," her sister started, "I think now might be a good time," she mumbled the last part," so Weiss doesn't kill you."

"I think I'll take your advice on this one Rubes."

* * *

The next day having backed her bag and made her way to the dimensional portals Yang finds her Uncle Qrow, and Ruby waiting for her. They were giving a wide berth even among the demons in Hell, Qrow was wearing his Grimm Reaper getup with his scythe on full display and her little sister being a Grimm Reaper in training had taken to dressing up exactly like their uncle.

"You two didn't need to come all the way down here to say goodbye you know?" Yang remarked when she came up to the two.

"It might be a while before we see you again so I dragged Uncle Qrow here to see you off." Ruby rushed out as she lunged in for a hug.

Catching her sister and swinging her around Yang replies "Thank you, I'm going to miss you sis."

"I'm going to miss you so much Yang" Ruby exclaims while holding on tighter, "but I'm going to puke if you don't put me down!"

Letting go of her Yang turns to her uncle, "I'm going to miss you too old man."

"Don't call me old," Qrow growls, "Make sure you don't draw to much attention to yourself Firecracker, don't want the humans killing you now."

"I can take care of myself." She remarks with a frown.

"I know you can, it's your temper I'm worried about," He responded, "You can't go throwing around your powers with humans around."

"I won't."

"Yang will be fine Uncle Qrow!" Ruby announces cheerfully, which caused passersby to steer clear nothing was more creeping than a cheerful Grimm Reaper.

"Yeah, catch you later Firecracker." Qrow drawls turning away.

Turning to her sister Yang grabs her in one last hug, "I love you Rubes."

"I love you too Yang." Ruby replies as she hugs back.

Letting go of her sister Yang says, "Well, time to go." Turning away from her sister she starts walking toward the dimensional portal platform she ascended the steps and took her spot in the middle of the purple runes drawn on the platform.

She turned around to face Ruby at the bottom of the steps and waved, and watched as Ruby waved back. It was going to be hard living in a world where she didn't get to see her little sister all the time, but Yang had been wanting to go on an adventure and live her life to the fullest. While she could always go into the family business of being a Grimm Reaper, Yang had never saw the appeal in that, and she had always been fascinated with the human world.

 _I guess this break up was a good excuse to finally leave,_ Yang mused, as the portal technicians started the incantation to bring her to the human world. As Yang watched them in curiosity a thought came to her.

 _I forgot to give them coordinates for where I wanted to go, but then why are they starting the incantation?_

Looking over toward Ruby with a confused face the last thing she sees before purple light engulfs her is her sisters cheeky smile and double thumbs up.

* * *

Upon landing Yang stumbled forward not use to dimensional travel, she caught herself on what appeared to be the sink counter of a bathroom that was only lit by a few scattered vanilla scented candles. Before she could get her bearings, Yang heard a startled gasp, loud splashing, and then wheezing panicked breaths.

Whirling around Yang gets a look at terrified gold eyes right before they roll back in their sockets. Yang noticed the eyes belonged to a beautiful woman, with black hair done up in a bun, who was slowly sinking into the bath that she was resting in.

Just as the woman's face was about to go under water, Yang got over her shock about ending up in this woman's bathroom, and rushed to pull the passed-out woman out of the water.

"I'm going to _kill_ Ruby the next time I see her," Yang grumbled, soaked from resting the woman against her, "send me to a random place like this, she's such a brat, I almost gave this girl a heart attack." She continued as she laid the woman against the sick counter, and brought her hand up to her neck to feel her pulse. _Kinda fast but slowing down_ , she mused _, I should probably get her dried off and dressed._

Standing up Yang went to search for a towel and found one laying on the sick counter along with a robe. _That works_ , Yang thought. After she dressed the woman in her robe Yang hoisted her up and carried her out the door into a bedroom. Carefully navigating the nearly pitch black room Yang brought the woman over to the large bed and set her down.

Taking one last look at the woman Yang turned and went into the bathroom, she collected her bag and blew out the candles. _Wouldn't do to burn the place down._

Coming out into the room again Yang spotted another door to the left, opening it revealed a closet.

"That would have been too easy." Yang grumbled to herself. Turning around she noticed another door on the opposite side of the room and made her way over. This door lead out into a short hallway, walking down it lead her into a living room, which had many book shelves along the walls and a few stacked up on the short table in front of the couch.

She noticed what had to be the front door just beyond the couch and took a few steps toward it before pausing.

 _I should leave,_ she thought, I _have no reason to stay here. But I kinda want to explain what happened to her so she doesn't think she's gone crazy._

"Yeah and staying here and explaining that I'm a demon that got ported into her bathroom is going to go over so well." Yang said sarcastically to herself.

"Ugh, I'm probably going to regret this." Yang remarks as she sets down her bag and sits on the couch.

* * *

Blake woke up to the feeling of her pounding head, and the warmth of her bed. _I don't remember going to bed,_ she thinks, _I swear I was in the bath relaxing._

With that she shoots up in her bed, remembering a bright purple light in her dark bathroom then a woman stumbling out, the last thing she remembers is a pair of bright lilac eyes. Heart racing, head pounding worse from getting up too fast, Blake stumbled to her feet and over to her bathroom. Once at the door she reaches in and turns the light on.

Noticing nothing out of place except for the still full bath, she ventures inside to pull the drain of the bath.

 _I must have just imagined the light and the woman,_ she thinks to herself watching as the water drains, _I just imagined it then blacked out before I went to bed._

She stands up and turns toward the sink, turning on the cold water she cups her hand under the running water then splashes it into her face. The cold water felt refreshing and helped cool her frayed nerves.

After she dried off she headed back to bed, intent on sleeping this imaginary nightmare away.

"I really need to stop reading horror book," Blake mumbled to herself as she started climbing into bed, just as she was getting on the bed she heard a feminine voice from her bedroom door, "I don't think you reading horror books caused what happened tonight."

Her heart jumped, she let out a strangled yelp at the voice and tumbled backwards off her bed.

"Whoa! Careful, I'm not going to hurt you!" the same voice calls over with the rushing of footsteps. As Blake backs up further toward the wall she sees the woman from the bathroom circle around her bed, those lilac eyes looking at her with something like...concern?

 _This must be what going crazy feels like_ , Blake though hysterically before, "How did you get in here? You did not just show up in my bathroom in a flash of light! Are you here to rob me? Are you going to kill—" she was cut-off before she could continue by the woman shoving full cup of what smelled like her chamomile tea.

"I told you I'm not going to hurt you," the woman huffs, "here drink this and I'll explain what happened."

Woodenly Blake accepts the cup of tea in shock, getting her first good look at the woman. The woman had long blonde hair that went past her hips, she was wearing a simple outfit of jeans and tank top, revealing her ample cleavage, and she had the most beautiful pair of lilac eye's she had ever seen.

"To answer your first question," the blonde started, "I got here through that flash of light," Blake opened her moth to protest but got cut-off again, "it did happen! You didn't imagine it."

"And I'm not here to rob or kill you, I wasn't even supposed to end up here it was my sisters fault I ended up here in the first place and I'm sorry." The blonde rushed out before Blake could but in.

Feeling overwhelmed with what was happening Blake absently took a sip of her tea, "So if you got here by accident through that flash of light, were did you come from in the first place!" Blake tried to ask calmly, but by the end was shouting hysterically again.

"Calm down, drink your tea," the blonde responded, not going on until Blake drunk more of her tea, "well, there's no nice way of putting it so I'll just say it, I'm a demon and I arrived here from Hell."

"Right. Demon from Hell." Blake deadpans.

"Seriously. I am."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, you don't believe me, watch this then."

With that the woman's eyes went red and her hair lit on fire. Blake yelped and would have dropped her tea all over her lap if it wasn't for the woman steadying her hands as her hair and eyes went back to normal.

"Okay, you're a demon from Hell that ended up in my bathroom?" Blake asks in a voice that was two octaves higher than normal.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for all the fright I've caused you tonight, I should have just left while you were out but I wanted to make sure you were okay." The blonde calmly replies to her.

"Why'd your sister send you here anyway?" Blake asked looking away from the demon trying to calm herself by asking questions.

"I have no idea, I forgot to set coordinates to come to the human world and she set them while I was leaving and I ended up here." The blonde said shrugging.

"Right. So, shouldn't you be going back to Hell now?" Blake asked desperate for this to be over.

"Can't, I'm here to stay in the human world."

"Why not, you're a demon you should be in Hell."

The demon responds with "Look, I can't go back to Hell, alright? It'd be awkward."

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, Satan and I haven't talked since our big break up. I'd rather not reopen old wounds."

"…Your telling me you ended up in my bathroom because you had a bad break up with _Satan._ "

"Pretty much yeah."

"I'm going to need something stronger than tea." Blake deadpans.

Roaring with laughter, the blonde announces, "Oh that was great! I needed that laugh!"

Blake starts chuckling at the absurd situation she's found herself in, a demon from Hell hiding out in her bedroom after her break up with Satan. As Blake looks at the laughing smiling demon her body starts to heat up, color rises to her cheeks and she looks away before she does something she regrets.

"So…," she hears the demon say, "I never introduced myself, I'm Yang."

Looking back at the demon shyly Blake responds with, "Blake."

 **AN: This one was fun to do. I might make more chapters for this one if I can think of a plot for it. The prompt I found for this one was:**

" **Look, I can't go back to Hell, alright? It'd be awkward."**

" **Awkward?"**

" **Yeah, Satan and I haven't talked since our big break up. I'd rather not reopen old wounds."**


End file.
